Reunion at the Beach
by shadowalex77
Summary: Pretty much a short vacation full of lemons. My first fic so don't be so harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Reunion at the beach

Lloyd walked into the hotel in Altimira. He was running late but he knew they probably expected that. When he got in he practically ran into Raine. "Oh, Lloyd, you're here." Lloyd smiled, "Hi professor." Raine got out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Okay, now we can choose our room partners. Lloyd walked up to Colette , "Would you be my roomy?" Colette blushed. "Umm- Yes I would love to Lloyd." Lloyd grabbed her hand and they walked to a bench to sit and talk. Meanwhile Raine walked nervously up to Regal. "Re-Regal, would yo-you mind sharing a roo-room with me?" Regal let out a small laugh, "I would be honored." Genis stood next to a lonely Presea. "I guess you and me will room, huh?" She turned, "What about Sheena?" Sheena looked at them, "Don't worry about me you two. I'll be fine. Though, he should be here by now." Presea took Genis' hand and pulled him away. Sheena stood staring at the entrance hoping he would show. The door finally opened and an arrogant redhead walked in. "I'm here." Sheena rolled her eyes, "You're late, as usual." The redhead frowned. "At least I showed." Sheena shook her head, "Whatever."

Raine took notice that Zelos had arrived and took out the paper again. She looked at everyone, "Our reunion and vacation has officially started. Let's have some fun. Zelos yelled, "To the beach." Everyone went up to their rooms to put their stuff away and change into their bathing suits.

Lloyd and Colette

"Lloyd this room is so beautiful, and look at the view!" Lloyd put down their bags. He smiled and opened his bag and took out his swimming trunks. "Do you want to change first?" Colette smiled, "Open that zipper and hand me my bathing suit." He tossed her her bathing suit. "Let's change together," she purred seductively. Lloyd blushed and they both walked into the bathroom. Colette began to unbutton her shirt and Lloyd began to take off his suspenders. Colette turns to Lloyd, gets his attention, and removes her bra. Lloyd quickly looks away and blushes a deep red. Colette giggled, "Lloyd it's okay, you can look, you can even touch." Lloyd face was really red, but he turned around. Colette grabbed his hand and pulled it to her breast. She moved it around her breast. "Doesn't that feel good, Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded, to shocked to speak. Colette moved his hand and put on her top. She moved closer to Lloyd, who had now shed his shirt. Hey began to remove his belts when he noticed Colette was watching. He turned redder than a tomato. "What." Colette shook her head, "Nothing." He undid his pants and put his trunks on. She removed her pants and underwear to a gasping red Lloyd. She giggled and put on her bottom. "Let's go Lloyd." Lloyd nodded and walked, still unable to speak.

Raine and Regal

Raine opened the door and Regal brought in their stuff, which was easier now that he had removed his shackles. "How lovely!" Raine was entranced by the elegance of the room. "Yes, it is very nice," Regal agreed. "Shall we go down to the beach?" Raine nodded. Regal took out his bathing suit and Raine took out hers. "Regal, you can change in the bathroom and I'll just change in here." Regal nodded and walked off to the bathroom. A very short while after Regal came out of the bathroom and saw a still changing Raine. Regal gasped in shock and Raine quickly covered herself. "I'm sorry." Regal turned around. "It's okay, I'm almost done." Raine finished changing and the two left their room.

Genis and Presea

Genis opened the door and brought in their stuff and Presea followed behind. "Presea, look at the view of the beach!" Presea smiled, it was one of the most beautiful sites she has ever seen. Presea went to her bag and pulled out her bathing suit. "We should change now, Genis." Genis opened his bag and pulled out his swimming trunks. Genis walked to the bathroom to change, "I hope this won't be weird for Genis."

Sheena and Zelos

Zelos opened the door and gave a tip to the employee that was carrying their bags. Sheena went and sat on the bed, "This room is really nice." Zelos shook his head, "Not in my opinion." Sheena sighed. "We should change." They both pulled out their bathing suits. "Let's change together, my sweet little ninja." Sheena pulled up her hand as if to smack him, but she stopped herself. "Yes, let's. They both began to shed their clothing. Sheena was completely undressed to a grinning Zelos. She blushed, "What are you looking at?" Zelos turned around shaking his head, while Sheena resumed changing. Zelos took longer to put on his bathing suit than Sheena did. Then Zelos put on chap stick, sun glasses and he grabbed a bottle of tanning lotion. "You are so sissy sometimes, you know." Zelos grinned, "Only sometimes." Sheena rolled her eyes, "Let's just go."

At the beach

Lloyd and Colette got their first. They picked the best spot, close to the ocean but not close enough to get wet, with the perfect amount of sun and the least amount of people. Genis and Presea came out next, followed by Raine and Regal. They all sat down waiting for Sheena and Zelos. "Damn, why does Zelos always take forever," Lloyd whined. Raine shook her head, "Lloyd stop whining." Lloyd stopped. "Yes, professor," Lloyd said while Genis laughed at him. Sheena and Zelos finally came out. Zelos shouted, "Now that I'm here we can finally start." Sheena punched him in the arm, "Oww! What was that for." Everyone else started laughing, "For being so arrogant."

Lloyd and Colette were swimming in the ocean, Genis and Presea were building a sand castle, Raine and Regal were reading and talking, and Sheena and Zelos were arguing because Zelos wanted to get a tan and Sheena wanted to do something fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lloyd and Colette

It was getting late but everyone except for Genis and Presea was still at the beach. Lloyd decided that he wanted to go and he told Colette who instantly took his arm and ran for the hotel, while screaming "Bye, see you all tomorrow." Lloyd blushed. When they got to their room Colette pulled Lloyd into the bathroom, "We should shower," she whispered seductively. Lloyd blushed again. He has never seen this side of Colette before, but he liked it. "I'll start the shower and you can pick our clothes, if you want to," she purred. Lloyd went through her bag but he didn't find much more than her usual outfit, so he just picked a black bra and black underwear. He then went through his bag and picked out black boxers and put the clothes on the bed. "Lloyd, are you coming," Colette called from the shower. Lloyd then ran to the restroom opened the door and walked it. Colette was already undressed and had the water running. Lloyd saw her and blushed, what a surprise. He then began to undress and Colette got out two towels. When they were both completely naked they searched each other's bodies. Colette's eyes had fallen downward toward something below. She gasped at the size while fully up she guessed it was 8-8 1/2 inches long. While Lloyd was staring at her breasts, then down to her vagina, then back up, and then back down. Colette let out a giggle and walked into the shower, and Lloyd followed in afterward. The water was not to hot and not to cold, they both both loved it. Colette grabbed a loofa and put soap on it and she handed it to Lloyd, "Scrub away my filthiness," she whispered. Lloyd began to scrub, starting at her arm and working his way up. He had now finish her arms, legs, back, stomach, and neck, all that was left was her breasts and her nether lips. He brought the loofa to her breasts and started to scrub gently. Colette began moaning, very softly. "Yes, Lloyd, keep cleaning me." Lloyd put down the loofa and started to massage her breasts, gently caressing them first. She moaned louder, "Ohh, yes Lloyd that fe-feels ama-zing." He picked up the loofa and began to clean her pussy. She was moaning really loudly now. Lloyd just loved the sound, so he kept scrubbing. "Put the loofa down, Lloyd." He did so but he continued to touch her. "Yes, Lloyd, you know may-be it is- my turn." He moved his hand and looked at her. She bit her lip to muffle the last moan. She picked up the loofa and began to scrub Lloyd. She cleaned everywhere except his dick. She got down on her knees and began to gently scrub him. He moaned. "Colette, I-I- lo-" She shook her head, "We can talk later." She stopped scrubbing when he was fully up. She grabbed the shaft and began to pump it. "Lloyd was moaning loudly now. He couldn't believe what Colette was doing. Lloyd began gasping for air because Colette had started to pump faster and harder. He knew if she kept it up he would cum. She felt the pre-cum come out and she stopped, disappointing Lloyd. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "We should do this. Not here." She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Lloyd quickly followed her. She lay on the bed still wet and naked. He walked in the same places she did, feeling the water under his feet. Colette are you sure you want to do this. She purred, "I always have Lloyd. I love you." Lloyd smile, "I love you too." He lied down on the bed next to her. She smiled at him. He pressed his lips gently on hers, entering them in a kiss. She felt the gentleness, it was like he was caressing her lips. He slightly opened his mouth and pushed his tongue on her lips begging for an entrance. She obliged and their tongues began to dance. After a while Colette broke the kiss for air. Lloyd began kissing her down her cheek to her neck. She pulled his head up and kissed his lips hard. He opened is mouth and he jammed his tongue through her lips and into her mouth. Dancing wildly the tongues separated when the lovers broke for air. Lloyd looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" She nodded. She then slipped down until she was staring at his dick. She put her mouth over it and breathed on the tip of the head. This sent shivers up his spine. She then stuck out her tongue and began to lick over the head. He gasped at the sudden stimulation. "Colette, don't..stop." She closed her mouth on the shaft and began to bob her head up and down. Lloyd was moaning really loud and he was bucking his hips in rhythm of the bobbing. Colette tasted the bitter taste of his pre-cum. Soon after the bitterness went away and she only tasted sweetness. She wanted, no she needed more, so she began to suck faster. Lloyd now felt as if he was going to explode, the rush of the feelings coming from the girl he loved so. He moaned his loudest, "Colette I'm-." He squirted his seed into her mouth, she gag but managed to swallow all of it. She smiled and went up until moans of pleasure came. Lloyd was returning the favor, he went down as she went up and stuck one finger in her. She moaned a moan of pleasure and urged him on. He stuck in another one of his fingers, and began moving them around, as if searching for something. She purred, "Yes, don't stop." But, even after what she just said, he pulled his fingers out. He then moved his face closer to her pussy and began to lick it. She moaned again but knew she wanted more. She lightly pushed Lloyd's head, but stopped when she felt Lloyd had gotten her message. He did, and he stuck his tongue inside and began to lick all around. She loved the feeling of his warm slick tongue inside her, tasting her inner sweetness. She knew she was going to cum. She exploded onto his face and into his mouth. Lloyd immediately began to lap up what still remained inside her. He could not recall anything tasting so good. He then rubbed the juices off his face with his hand and began to lick the juices off. He lay next to her and whispered, "Ready?" She nodded and braced herself for what was to come. Lloyd positioned himself on top of her and gave her a look of worry. He plunged into her and tears immediately came to her eyes. She managed to say, "Just don't- stop." Lloyd began to pull himself out, leaving only the head in. He thrust back into her and she gasped in pain. But he didn't stop he thrust in again and her gasps of pain became light moans of pleasure. He then began to thrust in at a slow but steady pace. Her moans grew louder. "Lloyd, faster." Lloyd began to quicken his pace. She slightly arched her back. "Harder, Lloyd." Lloyd began to thrust in harder. Colette arched her back more and came squirting out and coating Lloyd's dick. Colette began to moan even louder, "Lloyd, faster!" Lloyd went faster. "Harder, Lloyd!" Lloyd was now thrusting in as fast and as hard as he possibly could. Colette arched he back and came again. "Lloyd," she moaned. Lloyd looked and he moaned "Colette." She moaned louder, "Lloyd!" Lloyd increased in volume as well, "Colette!" Colette knew she would cum soon, "Lloyd I'm going to cum again." Lloyd struggled to talk but managed, "Me- too." Colette couldn't take it anymore and moaned her loudest moan yet, "LLOYD!" Lloyd also moaned his loudest, "COLETTE!" They both came in unison. Lloyd then pulled himself out and lied next to Colette, panting. Colette was panting as well, but she turned to face him, "I love you and I always will." Lloyd planted a short gentle kiss on her lips, "I will always love you, too." Lloyd pulled the sheets over them and they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Raine and Regal

After Lloyd and Colette left, only Regal, Raine, Sheena, and Zelos were left on the beach. Sheena and Zelos had just recently left to go gambling at the casino, which left Raine alone with Regal. Raine had just finished one book and grabbed her beach bag, which sat in the sand next to her. She put her book in and pulled a new book out. Regal looked over his book to look at Raine, "It's a good thing that there is still enough light to read, isn't it?" Raine smiled, "Yes, especially on such a lovely evening." Regal nodded, "So, what are you reading?" Raine giggled, "Oh it's just a romance novel. What about you, what are you reading?" Regal's face turned slightly red. "Oh, nothing just some business book, you would probably find it dull." Raine let out a laugh, "I find almost every subject somewhat interesting. What's your book called, I may have stumbled upon it before." Regal's blush deepened, "Oh ,umm, well..." Raine, still waiting for his answer, noticed that he was blushing. "Well it's called.. Exciting.. the Economy. Yes, that's what it's called, Exciting the Economy." Regal sighed, thinking Raine believed him. Raine looked at him, "You don't have to lie you know, if you don't want to tell me then don't." Regal looked down, "It's not that, it's just that it's kind of embarrassing." Raine frowned. "Reading shouldn't be embarrassing." Regal sighed, "It's not the reading that is embarrassing, it's what I'm reading. I've never told anyone before, but I sometimes read... romance novels." Raine laughed. "This is why I've never told anyone." Raine stopped laughing, "No, it's o.k., it's just I thought I was the only one that read romance novels. I mean I just thought you would read business books, or maybe fantasy books like Genis and Colette." Regal turned red again. "But, you know, it is o.k. if you read romance novels, because it just makes you all the more attractive." Regal was shocked, not only that Raine had just said this but that Raine had said it so calmly. Raine looked at him, "I mean if you talk to a girl you like and you can talk about a good romance novel she might like you a little more, or think your a pervert, but still." Raine went back to her original question, "What is your book called." Regal turned to Raine. "Our Last Night Together. It's a newer book, but I thought I would give it a chance." Raine gasped, "I just picked that book up in the hotel today. In fact, I'm reading it right now." Regal turned red and turned back to his book. Raine smiled and slightly scooted over towards Regal. Regal didn't take notice of this, and she scooted over even more. Raine scooted over one last time, and ended up bumping into Regal. Regal let out a little laugh, making Raine turn red. Regal put down his book. Raine eyed him, sighed, and also put down her book. Regal got up, "I think that it is time to head into the hotel." He stuck a hand out and offered to help Raine. They walked into the hotel just as the sun was half way down the horizon. The two went up to their room and got settled. Regal sat down on the bed, he just got out of the shower and Raine was currently in the shower. He couldn't stop thinking of the small conversation they had not long ago, on the beach about that romance novel. Regal let, or at least tried to let his mind wander. But to his dismay when he finally stopped thinking about the conversation he was seeing mental pictures of what was happening in the romance novel but it was Raine and him in these mental pictures and he began to grow hard. The pictures flooded his mind and made a big bulge apparent in his pants. His began to take slower, deeper breaths. Raine had just finished her shower and was on her way into the other room. Regal still hard and breathing deeply heard the bathroom door open, but didn't know how to react. In the end, he ended up frozen in place, with his bulge clearly visible to whoever came out of the bathroom. Raine came out with a shirt that was just a little to big and what looked like an old pair of shorts. She was using her towel to dry her hair. She looked and smiled at a red Regal, only to find out why he was red. She turned around and lightly blushed. She embarrassedly said "Did I come out at a bad time?" Regal quickly jumped to his feet, "No, no. It was my fault." Raine turned around again. "I'm sorry." Regal's stepped closer to Raine. He whispered "It is alright." Then, he leaned in for a kiss. Raine was shocked and dropped her towel onto the ground. Raine relaxed and began to kiss him back. Regal lifted Rained up, while still kissing her, and settled her on the bed with him. Regal broke their kiss and was panting, for her was short of breath. Raine was also short of breath. But they felt that they needed more, much more. Raine looked into Regal's eyes and nodded, as if she had read his mind. Regal knew she had nodded to approve that they could go further. Regal began to shed his shirt. Raine tugged at his pants until they slipped off. She smiled, and tugged at his boxers. These also came off, releasing his erection. She smiled, noting that it was about 9 inches long. Regal pulled off Raine's shirt while Raine slipped off her shorts. Regal snapped off her bra and while tugged off her underwear. Now they lay naked, both looking at each other's body. Raine was the first to make a move. She somehow flipped them so she was on top. She them smiled and moved down Regal's body. She put her hand on his inner thighs and pushed down, teasing him. She slowly and teasingly moved her hands closer to his dick. He felt shivers go up his spine until he grew impatient. Though, as she got closer he began to let out small moans. When her hands finally reached him, she grabbed his shaft with one hand and used the other to massage his balls. She started pumping, slow and got faster. His moans grew louder from the pumping and massaging. Raine then came up with a torturous idea. She began to pump faster, then slower, then faster again, and slower again. This was to much for Regal to handle, and he came hard onto Raine's hands. Raine smiled and licked her hands off. She then began to suck what remained on him off, leaving him dry. Regal pulled Raine towards him, and pressed his lips to her mouth, hard. He jammed his tongue into hers and their tongues fought for dominance. She broke their kiss for air. Regal then got into position and looked towards Raine, "I can not wait any longer." Raine looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand, "Take me, now." Regal nodded and jammed himself into her, making tears come to her eyes. He wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled completely out, and jammed back in. Raine moan loudly and dug her nails his back. He repeated, and she dug her nails in deeper which drew some blood. As he continued pulling all the way out and jamming back in, Raine began to moan loudly. Raine came and coated Regal's dick, making him slide in and out smoother. Now, Regal began to moan as well. As Regal went in faster and harder, they both began to moan louder. Though as they continued, Raine's nails did not dig in as deep. Regal knew he was going to cum soon. He looked into Raine's eyes and managed to whisper "Raine...I lo-...ve you." Raine slightly smiled and replied, "I lo-...ve you, too." Raine came again, making Regal's thrusts smoother again. This drove him over the edge, and he came into Raine. She felt him explode inside of her. He pulled out and laid Raine on top of him, and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Genis and Presea

It was a little past noon, and everyone was still on the beach. Genis just finished constructing the last spire on the sand castle he and Presea were building. Presea looked at Genis and smiled, Genis smiled back. "That was fun," exclaimed Presea. Genis laughed, "You are more cheerful now, it's different, but somehow it fits you." Presea just laughed again. Genis got up, "Do you wanna go to the amusement park?" Presea smiled again, "Yeah! Let's go!" They both raced to the ferry that would take them to the amusement park. Presea was the first to get off the ferry, and right as Genis got off she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the roller coaster. As they got off, Presea's stomach rumbled. Genis bought them both hot dogs. After they finished, Presea yawned, and rested her head on Genis' shoulder. She whispered, "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Genis grabbed her hand and they walked to the Ferris Wheel together. They got in as the sun was setting, creating a parchment of red, orange, and bright yellow swirls in the sky. They got into their cart and looked out the window at the rest of the amusement park below them. Out of nowhere, they heard a crash and the cart shook. Genis and Presea both fell when the shock came. Presea landed on top of Genis, which made her blush, Genis blushed as well. They both got up and stared out into the sun set. Presea reached out to the mirror, "Beautiful isn't it?" Genis smiled and pulled Presea closer to him and whispered "Yes, you are." Presea smiled and turned around and grabbed both of his hands. They both moved forward and kissed each other, a slow, tentative kiss. But what started out shy grew into a more loving and passionate kiss. The ride had started up again, but neither of the two lovers noticed. After a few minuted they broke for air, noticing that they were lying on the floor of the cart. But ignored this and began kissing again. Presea pulled Genis closer and slightly opened her mouth, urging Genis to come in. Genis hesitated but then slowly moved his tongue into her mouth. Though they had just gotten progress, they were rudely interrupted by the ride manager. They quickly got up and ran towards the ferry laughing. They stopped and smiled at each other, linking hands as they continued their walk to the ferry. They rode the ferry back to the beach and looked towards the spot they had been earlier as they headed into the hotel. They only saw Regal and Raine, but continued in anyways. They rode the elevator up to their floor and went into their room. Presea led Genis to the bed and pushed him to go forward. Genis and Presea continued kissing, and kept going. Genis now feeling rather hard had trouble resisting her alluring scent. He began to slowly push his tongue in deeper, until she broke for air. "Genis we have...to go farther." Genis began to remove her small purple dress, once he got it off he tossed across the room. She quickly undid her bra and slipped of her underwear, and Genis removed his shirt. Presea smiled seductively and quickly yanked off his shorts and boxers. Genis lightly laughed and began to massage her breasts. Presea moaned into his movements. Genis further tempted her by moving forward and licking one of the nipples. She moaned louder this time, turning him on. He let go of her breast and whispered in her ear, "Do you really want to?" Presea nodded and flipped their positions and went down to his shaft, and made sure he was hard. First she started by massaging him, really slow but really pleasing. She looked up at his face before she stuck it in her mouth. He moaned loudly but pushed her head closer to it. She sped up her pace and drove Genis crazy. His body tensed as he shot his load into Presea's mouth. Genis, now slightly tired, flipped their positions, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Presea nodded, "I'm ready." Genis looked at her petite body. He positioned himself and inserted himself while Presea arched her back and tears came to her eyes. He stopped but she asked him to keep going. As Genis picked up speed Presea's tears of pain became moans of joy. "I-'m cum-ming." Genis couldn't think of a response except some sort of gibberish. Presea came and she contracted, causing Genis to cum again as well.

Genis pulled out and lay next to Presea, who already lay asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Zelos and Sheena

Zelos and Sheena had finally agreed on something to do, go to the Casino. However, they had to wait a couple of hours before the Casino actually opened, so Sheena gave up and decided she needed a tan anyway.

When the time finally came to go to the Casino only Raine and Regal were still on the beach. They decided to just leave, maybe no one would notice. They rode the ferry and before long they were at the Casino. When they got into the Casino Sheena sat down at a blackjack table and Zelos went to get drinks. Zelos got the Altimira's famous drink, Time to Party. Zelos went to sit next to Sheena. A few rounds later, and a few drinks later, they were 6000 gald richer and very drunk. "Zelos, I-uh have to go to the umm, restroom. Zelos laughed a little, "Me too." Sheena stumbled her way to the lady's room. Not to long after Zelos found his way into the lady's room as well. Sheena saw as he entered and began laughing hard. "You aren't a lady. You should get out." She began to laugh again. Zelos found his was over to her and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Sheena looked up at Zelos' face and leaned closer and kissed him. Zelos was lost at first but then after a while noticed some one was kissing him. Oh some action, he thought. When he started kissing back Sheena pulled away. "I have to pee. Really bad." Zelos nodded and helped get into a stall. About half an hour later Sheena finally came out.

She laughed, "I forgot you were out here, good thing no one came in." Zelos whispered, "What took you so long?" Sheena laughed, "I forgot that I had to get up." Zelos laughed and whispered, "Are you really that drunk?" Sheena frowned, "No, it's just that I wanted to try to think this over first." She leaned forward and began to kiss him again. Zelos began to kiss her back and this time she didn't pull away. Zelos pushed Sheena against the wall and opened his mouth and using his tongue to try to get into Sheena's mouth. Sheena smiled and opened her mouth, Zelos immediately let his tongue into her mouth before she could do anything. As they kept kissing they felt the room heat up. Sheena's hand were moving along Zelos' spine and his tongue danced inside her mouth. HIs hands slowly slid Sheena's robe off her shoulders. The robe came off the top of her body but stayed of because the bottom half was not undone. Sheena felt a quick chill as the top of her body was now exposed. Zelos left her mouth and traced kisses from the bottom of her lips, down her neck, and towards her breasts. As his lips touched the fabric of the bra he breathed out onto her skin. Sheena gasped and tried to reach for the clasp, but was to slow. When she barely got her hands to it Zelos was already taking it off. He unclasped it and she let it come down to her wrists. Zelos smiled as he looked onto Sheena's now exposed breasts. He leaned forward and kissed her left nipple, and she let out a soft moan. He then though he wanted to please her more this time, so he moved to her right nipple and swirled his tongue around it. "Oh-yes, Zelos." Zelos left her nipple and kissed the crevice between both of her breasts. Sheena moaned again, but a little louder this time. As Zelos was about to take another helping of Sheena's breasts when a casino worker entered the restroom. "Oh my Martel, what are you doing?! This is a public place, you should not be doing this here." The woman got slightly aroused at watching but did her best to get Sheena to cover up and to get them both out. Sheena and Zelos, now almost completely sober, ran to the ferry so they could get back to their room.

When they got the door of the room open they rushed in and closed it. Zelos picked Sheena up and lay her on the bed. He got on top of her and exposed her breasts yet again, "I wasn't done yet," he smirked. As he continued to show love to her breasts she slowly removed his shirt and vest. As they came off he stopped kissing until they were out of the way, but he started again. Sheena also slowly removed Zelos pants, until they got stuck at his boots. They both quickly kicked off their boots and socks and continued their act of sexual intensions. Sheena successfully removed his pants and let them fall off onto the floor. Zelos, now only in his boxers, was attempting to take Sheena's robe off of her, without moving from her breasts. Sheena, still moaning, aided in shedding her robe. Both lay only in their underwear, not sure how the rest was going to go.

"Are you ready?" Zelos asked. Sheena took a minute to think, "Yeah." They both shed the last of the clothes and Zelos prepared to enter. He leaned forward but stopped at her opening. He then moved his head forward and kissed Sheena and when their mouths opened he pushed in. She let out a moan into the kiss but didn't break it. Zelos began to kiss Sheena more fiercely as his thrusts became faster and harder. He felt heat building around his dick and he new it was a loving heat. Sheena had never before felt this heat either but knew it was special. They beat began to grow and Zelos began to push in harder and began to thrust faster. The heat quickly spread to the rest of their bodies, causing them to sweat. Sheena senses were heightened and she quickly moved her arms around Zelos's back and arched her own back. Zelos could go any faster anymore, the heat was making some of his thrusts faster by causing involuntary ones. Soon both were moaning each other's name. "Zelos!" "Sheena!" was all that could be heard in their room. Soon the heat got to Sheena and she came onto Zelos and onto the sheets, there was sprayage. Zelos felt the liquid add to the intensity of the heat and he felt like he was going to cum soon. "I'm going to cum. I love you." Sheena looked into his eyes "I love you too." Zelos came and he also had a little sprayage. They pulled the covers up and drifted to sleep.


End file.
